Chuck vsWords Unspoken
by mia2009
Summary: The scene I wanted to see in the season 3 finale. Sarah helps Chuck deal with the aftermath of his father's death.


**So I have been on a bit of a writing streak this past week. I whipped this one out on my lunch break today at work. This is meant to be a one shot. The one thing that I felt was missing from the season 3 finale was Chuck dealing with Orion's death. I really wanted there to be a scene between him and Sarah that addressed it. Well here it is. It also deals a little with the aftermath of what he discovers about his father and his secret life.**

_**Dislaimer: I own nothing**_

**Chuck vs. Words Unspoken**

It was late when he finally arrived home. Morgan was sitting on the couch dumping the last few crumbs of potato chips directly from the bag into his mouth. Chuck tossed his keys down on the end table.

"Hey Buddy." Morgan greeted him. "How was your drive? You were gone a really long time."

"Huh?...Oh, it was fine...i just...had a lot to think about, you know."

"Yeah i know... So you wanna watch the rest of 'The Matrix' with me, or maybe play some Call of Duty?"

"Not tonight Morgan, I think i'm gonna call it a night. Where's Sarah?"

"I think she's in the bedroom."

"Alright. Goodnight Morgan." Chuck said as he headed in the direction of his room.

"Night buddy, get some sleep." Morgan turned his attention back to the big screen tv and kicked his feet up on the coffee table.

* * *

Chuck entered his bedroom only to find it empty. In the distance he could hear the water from the shower running. Chuck sat down on the edge of the bed and removed his sneakers. He sat silently for the next 5 minutes replaying the events of the night in his head.

His family and friends spent the evening honoring the man he called dad. The simple dinner turned into a lot more than he had bargained for when he recieved his father's message. He told everyone he was going for a drive, that he just needed to clear his head. He still could see the hurt look on Sarah's face when she offered to go with him and he quickly shot her down, telling her he just needed to be alone. He didn't need to be alone, the truth was he needed to know what secret his father was keeping and he didn't want to bring her into it if he didn't have to. He had already lost his father, he wasn't about to put anyone else he cared about in harms way if he could help it, even if that someone happened to be a highly trained kick ass super spy. The best of the best so to speak.

Chuck honestly didn't know what to make of the information he found out tonight. His father's secret life, his life's work, his mother. It was all a lot to take in, especially when he was still trying to deal with the fact that his father was shot to death in front of him a mere 24 hours ago. It was his fault. Everything always seemed to stem back to that damn intersect. Why did he upload the 2.0? What the hell was he thinking?

"You're a damn fool." he said to himself, still in a daze and unaware of her presence.

"Chuck?" Sarah approached hesitantly, freshly showered and donning a pair of pajama pants and a tank top.

"Hey." he replied, barely looking up.

"You're back. You were gone a long time. I was starting to get worried." She came to sit next to him on the bed.

"Yeah, i know. I'm sorry i didn't mean to worry you, i just, i just needed some time."

Sarah nodded, she placed her hand protectively on his arm. The handler in her wanted to shield him from the pain she knew he was feeling. The pain of losing a parent, watching them die. She knew it all too well. She was only 9 when she watched her own mother die. Not from a gunshot or any kind of violent attack. It was a car accident that had left her critical. She had sat by her mother's side in the ICU for the last three days of her life watching her slip away, her father unable to deal with it. Sarah choked back the bile that rose in her throat every time she thought about it. She turned her attention back to Chuck.

"Why were you calling yourself a fool?" She asked. Her hand moved up and down his arm in a soothing fashion.

"What?"

"I heard you, just now. When I was coming out of the bathroom. You said, 'You're a damn fool.' I assume you were refering to yourself."

"Yeah." Chuck sighed.

"Why would you say that?"

"Because it's true Sarah." Chuck stood from the bed and made his way over to his dresser. He opened the top drawer and pulled out a clean t-shirt. Chuck began shedding himself of his clothing. First his shirt, followed by his pants, leaving only his boxers on. Chuck picked up his dirty clothes from the floor and placed them in the hamper and proceeded to put on his t-shirt.

Sarah stood from the bed and approached him. "You are no fool Chuck Bartowski." she stood in front of him and took both of his hands into hers.

"Why couldn't I save him Sarah?" The tears welled in his eyes as he spoke. "What the hell good is this 2.0 if it doesn't help me when I need it to?"

Sarah pulled him into her arms and held him as tight as she possibly could. "There's nothing you could have done Chuck. It's not your fault." She could feel his body move up and down in her arms and he tightened his grip on her as he burried his face in her hair.

"I'm so sorry Chuck. I hate that you are in pain. I wish I could do somthing for you."

"You are doing something for me, just by being here Sarah. I love you."

"I love you." She pulled away just enough to look at his face. She brushed his tears away with the pads of her thumbs. Sarah leaned in and grazed her lips gently against his. " I was wondering how long you were going to keep this all bottled up for. You need to grieve Chuck. You know you worry so much about Ellie and how everyone else is doing, you need to take time for yourself. Ellie's okay, she has Devon."

Chuck nodded in agreement. "I know."

"And you have me."

Chuck brushed a loose strand of her hair back behind her ear. "I'm sorry i kinda snapped earlier...when you asked to go with me."

"You have nothing to be sorry about. I get it okay, You're hurting right now, it's perfectly normal. I just...i just want to help you get through this. It breaks my heart seeing you in so much pain."

"I just...i don't know what to do? How i should be acting right now? I feel like i need to be strong for Ellie."

"What did i just say about Ellie? She has Devin and she is doing just fine Chuck." Sarah grabbed Chuck by the hand and pulled him toward the bed. "Just let me take care of you tonight for a change."

Sarah laid down on the bed and motioned for Chuck to lay next to her. Eventually he obliged and she pulled him into her arms. He settled into her embrace and for the first time in the last 3 days he felt at ease, like everything was going to be okay. No matter what tomorrow, next week, or next year brought, everything was going to be okay.

**_Well there you have it, the missing scene from the season 3 finale. Short and sweet, hope you all enjoyed it. I would love to hear what you thought._**


End file.
